


She's got a way

by spockside



Series: Phone tag [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One True Pairing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood at the head of the aisle, with Rhodey and Steve at his side, the sun at his back, and said to the universe, Go ahead. Make my day. Something like hysteria bubbled inside him and he couldn't stop grinning.</p><p>It was really happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's got a way

Tony Stark was used to having things his way, and his primary resource for accomplishing this was the lovely and talented Pepper Potts. Secondary resources included his own sharp mind, well-honed charm, and obscenely vast fortune.   
  
Still, he would have married Pepper at the courthouse with a stranger pulled off the street for a witness, if that were the only way it could have been done. He wasn't the kind of prima donna who threw a fit over the least detail, and he was extremely good at improvising when things went wrong.   
  
He stood at the head of the aisle, with Rhodey and Steve at his side, the sun at his back, and said to the universe, Go ahead. Make my day. Something like hysteria bubbled inside him and he couldn't stop grinning.   
  
It was really happening.   
  
Clint Barton, who had surprised almost everyone by showing off his inner piano man, stopped playing pre-nuptial mood music and rattled off an elaborate flourish, up and down the keys. That was the cue for the bride's attendants, and for the officiant (Tony wasn't sure whether the guy was a preacher or a government official, that had been Pepper's department), who stepped up to his spot and stood grinning.   
  
"Is it just me," Tony muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "or does he look kind of like...Stan Lee?"   
  
Steve choked back a laugh. Rhodey muttered back, "Why are you looking at *him*, Tony?"   
  
Why, indeed. Coming down the aisle were Pepper's attendants, one a long-time friend from her college days, and the other, her aunt Rose, who was hands-down the hottest aunt Tony had ever met. He was hoping she and Steve might hit it off, find common ground in nostalgia and all that.   
  
Once the ladies took their places, Clint played a fanfare, Tony caught a glimpse of white satin and red hair before the guests rose to their feet, and to the sound of Bach and a sigh from the crowd, his beloved came down the aisle on her father's arm.   
  
Her gown was simple, a sweep of satin falling from one shoulder to the ground, and she wore a circlet on her head, with a long veil trailing behind, off her face. Her jewelry was also simple - pieces Tony had given her, a slim choker of diamonds with a matching bracelet, and the engagement ring.   
  
Tony had seen Pepper at various functions, ceremonies, and other formal occasions, gracious, well dressed and poised, functional as well as decorative. At this moment, though, for once, she was not attending someone else's event. For once, it was all about Pepper.   
  
He took a deep breath. Arthur kissed his daughter on the cheek and put her hand in Tony's, saying, "Be good to her, or I'll kick your ass, iron or not."   
  
"Yes, sir," Tony said fervently. Pepper giggled.   
  
The amusement in Tony's innards settled into something else, something more bright and steady, reminding him of the day he'd proposed to her over the phone, a certainty that this was what his life was made for, loving her.   
  
The Stan Lee impersonator was speaking. Tony was looking at Pepper's eyelashes as she looked demurely down at their joined hands. Hers were unnaturally steady; not for the first time, Tony wondered how she managed to keep her nerves about her under pressure.   
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Steve pressed the ring into his palm; Tony repeated the vows and slid the ring on Pepper's finger. She followed suit with his ring and Tony tried to remember what came next.   
  
Music, right. That had been up to Clint, who insisted he wanted to surprise them both. And he did. The song was Billy Joel's "She's Got A Way":   
  
She's got a way about her   
I don't know what it is, but I know that I can't live without her   
  
Tony's eyes were on Pepper and hers were downcast, but he could see a tear on her cheek and he lifted his hand to brush it away. She looked up and the full force of her smile hit him; the hysteria came back and he had to work to resist picking her up and carrying her off.   
  
Then Pepper leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Are we the corniest couple ever or what?" and he gave up and they giggled and smirked at each other.   
  
And when the song ended and pseudo-Stan Lee pronounced them husband and wife, Tony resisted no longer; he scooped up his bride and carried her down the aisle like a thief escaping a heist.


End file.
